Sad But True
by JessicaC
Summary: Buffy is new at college and is so alone. She meets someone at the Bronze, a punkish-guy. He is almost going to drive her insane but, deep inside him is a kindness and she comes to like it. Follow Buffy as an almost normal teenager through college.


Summary: Buffy is new at college and is so alone. She meets someone at the Bronze, a punkish-guy. He is almost going to drive her insane but, deep inside him is a kindness and she comes to like it. Follow Buffy as an almost normal teenager through college.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Spike, Buffy, Xander, Joyce, Willow, Tara, Oz, or Anya. The other characters however do belong to me. Rod, Jayne, and ect.  
  
Pairings: The hell with it. You already know who are going to hook up so no use in saying it.  
  
Title: Sad But True  
  
Songs: In this story you will read songs from Metallica to Linkin Park  
  
Chapter: First day, first fear  
  
x------x  
  
The hallways were crowded, students scattered everywhere, getting pushed and shoved just so they can listen to boring lectures. One of them seemed to be lost though, a blonde freshman. She was being shoved into people, bookbags, and even walls. Finally after just before the bell rang she entered a classroom for Drama. A man stood in front of thousands of seats of students, telling them to take their seats.  
  
She found one next to a red head. The girl was smiling and acted a bit perky. Buffy found a seat next to her friend." So how 've you been, Will?"  
  
"Fine and I'm starting to think about staying here two more years. You?" The teacher began to talk in the background about the rules.  
  
"I'm actually starting to think home school. I mean everybody just kind-"  
  
"Mrs. Summers, would you like to explain what you are discussing with Mrs. Rosenberg about since it seems more important than the rules of this classroom."  
  
Buffy was extremely embarrassed," Um... its nothing just nothing."  
  
"No really maybe we can learn something. I mean if it's more important than the rules then why won't you just teach the class."  
  
"Yah, and then get their little paychecks," a student blurted out. The teacher began to blush. He forgot all about Buffy and continued talking about rules.  
  
Buffy just sat back into her seat and started to get sleepy. After almost two hours, it felt like forever, the bell finally rang and the teacher gave his goodbyes. She snapped back to reality, getting up to leave, and was shoved down be some sophomore. The blonde quickly got out of the seat three seats away from the stairs. Willow, her friend, helped her up and let her sort of cut in front of her. Buffy almost ran down the stairs, feeling the teacher stair at her as she walked out into the hallway.  
  
The hallway was once again crowded and getting even more. She grabbed Willow's wrist and ran into the huge crowd. People were shoving her and Willow but, kept tight onto her friend as she slid through the students. The halls finally grew less crowded and Buffy let go of Willow.  
  
They opened the doors and started to quicken their pace down the stairs. Buffy started a conversation with Willow about the 'stupid' rules of Drama class.  
  
"So when's your next class," she asked her friend.  
  
"At about 4:oo I think. In Pshic 101. And you?"  
  
"I'm actually done for the day and set for 9:oo in the morning. I think Algebra."  
  
"So I'll see you at the Bronze tonight. Me, Tara, and Xander will be gettin' our groove on. Oh, and Xander is bringing a date. I think her name is Anya. Well catch you later alligator."  
  
"See ya," Buffy waved goodbye and turned toward the dorms.  
  
x------x  
  
Everyone was having a great time on the dance floor. Switchfoot was playing on stage with their song 24.  
  
I'm singing Spirit take me up in arms with You  
  
And You're raising the dead in me  
  
Twenty four voices  
  
With twenty four hearts  
  
With all of my symphonies  
  
In twenty four parts.  
  
I'm not copping out. Not copping out. Not copping out.  
  
Buffy walked out from the crowded dance floor, followed by Xander and his date Anya. She was a fire cracker, always talking funny, and had got a hold of Xander's heart by the looks of it.  
  
"So Buff, what did you think of that one?" He said while wrapping an arm around his date.  
  
"Well I guess I feel better than when I got here," she said while picking up here plastic cup full of beer.  
  
Xander threw her a cheesy smile," You ready for another dance I think our song is coming up." He gestured to Anya. They both stepped up towards the dance floor while the song Meant to Live.  
  
Fumbling his confidence  
  
And wondering why the world has passed him by  
  
Hoping that he's bid for more than arguments  
  
And failed attempts to fly, fly  
  
Buffy stood up and walked toward the bar for a refill. She leaned against the counter waiting for her drink to be filled. Her friends were dancing, having a great time while she stood there tired and depressed. She was mostly worried about college and how little she is in it. It's hard for her and she keeps on being shoved around, being looked down on.  
  
The bartender waved his hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention," Miss, your beer." She snapped back and took her cup. Buffy walked back over to her seat.  
  
We were meant to live for so much more  
  
Have we lost ourselves?  
  
Somewhere we live inside  
  
Somewhere we live inside  
  
We were meant to live for so much more  
  
Have we lost ourselves?  
  
Somewhere we live inside  
  
The blonde sighed and took a sip of her drink. She was getting tired, her eyelids were already getting droopy. Buffy yelled out to her friends that she was going back to her dorm room, she wasn't sure if they heard her or not but, she didn't care.  
  
Dreaming about Providence  
  
And whether mice or men have second tries  
  
Maybe we've been livin with our eyes half open  
  
Maybe we're bent and broken, broken...  
  
Buffy walked out of the Bronze, walking on the sidewalk towards the dorms.  
  
x------x  
  
So what did ya'll think? The songs in here are by Switchfoot, one of the coolest bands. The songs Meant to Live and 24 do belong to them, really. And please I know you didn't see Spike this chapter but, the next one you will. And believe me its not all peaches and cherries. Buffy is annoyed by him but, hell who wouldn't be once in a while. PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
